


Zraněn ve službě

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Clone Cuddle Piles, Coping Mechanisms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, I mean she's jedi, Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kinktober - Day 4, Kinktober 2020, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, but touch her men and you are ended, implied codexwan
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Potřebuje-li generál Kenobi vypnout a má-li modré oči, ideální je ji hodit na hromadu klonů, kde můžou všichni spát zamotaní a jeden na druhém, jak hromada koťat.Ovšem potřebuje-li generál Kenobi vypnout a její oči jsou zlaté, pak je třeba individuální péče komandéra Codyho, aby jí bylo pomoženo.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Zraněn ve službě

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts pro den 4: blindfolds – face-sitting – mommy/daddy – fisting
> 
> :použité prompts jsou blindfolds & face-sitting  
> :kloni mají pro důstojníky/pracovníky/stvoření vzniklé obvyklým způsobem zkratku “natborn(s)“, protože jsou NATural BORN aka přirozeně narození. Ale kdybyste ze slov přirozeně narození udělali zkratku v češtině, vyleze vám z toho “přirození“. A to slovo má jako vícero významů, tak nevím, jak by to někteří nesli, kdyby jim kloni říkali, že jsou čur- ehm, přirození  
> :pokud oni anglicky “ate her out“, co dělali česky?

Jednou za čas každý v armádě potřebuje vypnout. Hodit všechny myšlenky na pauzu, udělat si prázdno v hlavě. Nebo aspoň klid a mír v hlavě. Generál 212. divize, jedi mistryně Obi-Wan Kenobi, se zprvu tohoto stavu pokoušela dosáhnout sama, jak ji učila doktrína jejího řádu. Ovšem po čase, jak válka postupovala a ona se sbližovala se svými muži, přijala v tomto jejich pomoc.

Ve dnech, kdy její modrošedé oči hleděly do prázdna, jejich generál jen pouhým stínem svého obvyklého já, když vypadala křehce, jako by ji pouhý vítr mohl rozbít, zatáhl ji její komandér do pokoje jejich mužů. Vždycky je tam aspoň pár matrací na podlaze, zakrytých dekami. Vždycky je tam aspoň pár klonů, co radši spí společně na jedné propletené kupě, než samotní na přidělených lůžkách.

Do středu takové kupy Cody zavede svoji nadřízenou, kde ji donutí si lehnout, a kde většinou leží s ní, omotaný kolem Obi-Wan, jako extrémně přítulná chobotnice. Ve středu jejich kupy plné bratrů, fyzicky i mentálně obklopená jejich teplem a klidem Obi-Wan odpočívá a dává se do kupy. Obklopená svými muži, živými a více méně zdravými, plnými klidu a důvěry. V její hlavě není nic, jen jejich teplo a klid a spánek.

Ovšem občas jsou oči jejich jedi mistryně zlaté a z jejích prstů vyletují jiskry elektřiny. Občas je napnutá k prasknutí, kdy sebemenší podnět může způsobit výbuch a zkázu. V takových chvílích ji Cody odvede do jemu přiděleného pokoje. V takových chvílích je třeba soukromí a individuální péče, kterou jí komandér věnuje. A někdy je nutno mnohem fyzičtějších aktivit, aby ji donutil nemyslet. Nebo aspoň myslet na něco jiného, než jsou události toho dne, a co vše by ráda provedla viníkům. Většinou je na tyhle věci sám, ale občas je s ním Rex, což někdy pomáhá, někdy ne.

Pro tento den to rozhodně pomohlo, protože Cody má zlámanou nohu. V normální situaci by ho Helix nikdy nepustil z dohledu a ošetřovny, i kdyby ho pro to měl přivázat k posteli. Ale tohle není normální situace, protože jejich generál má oči barvy zlata a už stihla neúmyslně vyzkratovat dva pomocné droidy. Pokud tohle chtějí utajit před Skywalkerem a Tano, musí něco udělat. Hlavně Cody musí něco udělat, protože v tomhle stavu generál věří akorát jemu.

A tak Helix dovolil, aby Obi-Wan a Rex odvedli komandéra do jeho pokoje. Zbytek klonů jim čistil cestu, aby je nikdo z jediů a přirozených nepotkal. Generál Kenobi do svého repertoáru zapojila blesky pro jejich ochranu, oni jí jen vrací laskavost.

Když dorazili do pokoje určeného pro komandéra 212té, uložili Codyho do lehu na postel. S jeho zlámanou nohou toho pro něj o moc víc udělat nemůžou. A pokud chce Rex skrýt jejich – indispozici, nemůže s nimi zůstat moc dlouho. Aspoň někdo z velení musí zůstat v provozu.

„Obi-Wan?“ obrátí se Rex na generála. „Můžu tě svléct?“ zeptá se s klidem.

Zrzka přestane netrpělivě rázovat po místnosti a mlčky přikývne na souhlas.

Pomalu, vrstvu po vrstvě ji Rex svleče z jedi uniformy i té trochy zbroje, kterou ji donutili nosit. Chrániče předloktí a paží, pak ramenou. Hrudní plát a menší ze zad. Její hnědý plášť jako obvykle zmizel v prachu bojiště, ale milion vrstev béžových tunik přežil skoro bez poškození. Jednu po druhé z ní Rex tuniky sundá a odloží je na židli, až Obi-Wan stojí jen v jedné, co se na ni lepí potem.

„Rexi,“ vyruší je Cody. „V posledním šuplíku,“ ukáže na svoji skříň s prádlem.

Tam Rex najde pár kusů béžového a hnědého oblečení, co určitě nepatří mezi standartní výbavu klonů. Vytáhne jednu čistou tuniku a beze spěchu ji vymění za tu propocenou.

Generál celou dobu stojí se zavřenýma očima, dech až nepřirozeně pomalý a pravidelný. Ze zkušenosti Rex ví, že se pokouší meditovat. Zbavit se svých emocí a vypustit je do Síly. Netuší sice, _jak_ to funguje, ale občas to funguje. Občas Obi-Wan jen potřebuje soukromí, péči a meditaci, aby se vrátila do normálu. Vyčerpaného normálu, ale normálu.

Rex odloží poslední špinavou tuniku a klekne si před nehybnou ženu. Chrániče holení se připojí ke zbytku její zbroje. Lehký stisk rukou v podkolení jamce a ona automaticky zvedne nohu, takže ji Rex může zout. To samé se opakuje s druhou botou a ponožkami. Stále v kleku Rex rozepne její legíny a pomalu je svleče, nejdřív jedna noha, pak druhá. Postaví boty i s ponožkami k židli, legíny položí na haleny.

Obi-wan jen v kalhotkách a tunice ještě chvíli nehybně stojí, než sebou najednou trhne a naštvaně rozhodí rukama. Její oči jsou stále zlaté a mezi prsty jí modře zajiskří.

„Nefunguje to!“ křikne naštvaně, než začne znovu rázovat.

Meditace tentokrát nepomohla.

„Obi-Wan,“ zavolá na ni Cody z postele. „Pomůžeme ti.“

„A jak?“ hádá se Kenobi. „Ty jsi raněný a Rex se nemůže zdržovat!“

„Poradíme si i tak,“ zastaví ji Rex tím, že se jí postaví do cesty. Asi jen Cody a Rex v jeho přítomnosti si toto můžou dovolit bez ublížení na zdraví.

„Jak?“ ptá se Obi-Wan. Zní skoro zoufale.

„Cody má šikovnou pusu,“ pokrčí Rex ledabyle rameny, než opatrně chytne zrzku za ruku. Ale asi ne dost opatrně, elektrický výboj ho donutí ucuknout.

„Rexi! Kark! Rexi, omlouvám se! Tohle jsem nechtěla!“ drmolí generál zděšeně. Ublížila jednomu z jejích mužů! Jak mohla?!

„Obi-Wan!“ překřikne Rex její zhrozené omluvy. „Nic se nestalo. Jsem v pořádku.“

„Ale mohla jsem-“

„Jsem v pořádku,“ zopakuje Rex. Když ji tentokrát chytne za ruku, nic se nestane.

„Cody se o tebe postará, zatímco já se postarám o muže.“

„Ale co když mu ublížím?“ strachuje se Obi-Wan, pohledem kmitá mezi Codym ležícím na posteli, Rexem, který ji k němu vede, a svou volnou, jiskřící rukou.

„Na to máme řešení. Pokud nám věříš,“ chlácholí ji Rex.

„Věřím,“ souhlasí Obi-Wan okamžitě.

„Dobře.“

Rex ji nechá stát u lůžka a chvíli se přehrabuje v Codyho skříni, než se vrátí, v rukách dva dlouhé pruhy látky.

„Jeden na ruce, druhý na oči. Souhlasíš?“

„Ano.“

Bez ponoukání složí Obi-Wan ruce za zády, předloktí k předloktí, záda rovná jako pravítko.

„Seš si jistá?“ ujišťuje se Rex. Tohle nevypadá moc pohodlně. Ale asi je, protože Obi-Wan přikyvuje. Jeden pruh látky omotá kolem jejich rukou, aby s nimi nemohla hýbat. Druhý jí uváže kolem očí, opatrný, aby jí omylem nevytrhal vlasy.

„Ještě moment,“ varuje ji Rex, než jí stáhne kalhotky ke kotníkům. „Navedu tě na postel, takže budeš klečet nad Codyho hlavou, dobře? Cody ti pak pomůže si sednout. Souhlasíte?“ ujišťuje se Rex.

Po dvojitém ano chytne Obi-Wan za boky a udělá, jak slíbil. Opatrně ji navede k čelu postele, kde ji donutí kleknout na matraci, než ji napolohuje, aby klečela nad obličejem svého komandéra, tváří k čelu postele. Cody se nenechá pobízet a nahradí Rexovy ruce svými.

„V pořádku?“ ujišťuje se Rex naposledy. Odpovědí mu je dvojí přikývnutí.

„Neboj se, Obi-Wan, Cody se o tebe postará. Ty si nemusíš s ničím dělat starosti,“ řekne ještě, než odejde z místnosti. Někdo se musí postarat o jejich muže a odvést pozornost všech příliš zvědavých.

Cody nadzvedne hlavu, aby vtiskl polibek na jedno bílé stehno, než pomalu stáhne Obi-Wan níž. Zrzka musí rozšířit svůj postoj, už tak dost široký pro jeho ramena, aby udržela balanc i pozici.

Na chvíli Cody jen přejíždí nosem a lehce pootevřenými rty po jejím klíně, jako by se s ní mazlil, než vyplázne jazyk. Dlouhými pomalými pohyby líže odspod vzhůru, jako by na tohle měl celý den. Dech jeho generála se lehce zadrhne, když krátce zajede jazykem dovnitř, než pokračuje. Cody ze své pozice nemůže vidět, jak se tváří, ale chvění jejich svalů a zkušenost mu potvrdí, že dobře dělá.

Špičkou jazyka zakrouží kolem jejího klitorisu, než malý hrbolek stiskne mezi rty a lehce nasaje. Obi-Wan vyjekne překvapením a na chvíli ztratí balanc, ovšem nakonec se udrží v kleku.

Cody se jen sám pro sebe spokojeně usměje, než pokračuje. Zaboří jazyk i rty, co nejhlouběji to jde, ve snaze ochutnat co nejvíc její vlhkosti. Srkavé zvuky, které u toho dělá, se skoro rozléhají místností. Jeho generál se s bídou drží vzpříma, a jak mantru opakuje jeho jméno. Cody jen lituje, že si nemůže pomoci rukama, ale Obi-Wan není schopná takhle balancovat bez pomoci.

Tak místo toho jen zdvojnásobí své úsilí. Rty přitisknuté k jejímu otvoru, aby z ní mohl doslova sát. Nos zabořený do jejího ohanbí. Jazyk vráží, co nejhlouběji to jde, krouží s ním, aby zachytil i tu nejposlednější kapičku její příchutě. Jeho srkavé a mlaskavé zvuky se mísí s jejími steny a jeho jménem.

Codyho bolí ruce a tuhne mu čelist, ale odmítá přestat. Dál líže, saje, vylizuje, líbá ke spokojenosti své Obi-Wan. Cokoliv pro spokojenost jeho Obi-Wan. Je to ve chvíli, kdy znovu nasaje mezi rty její klitoris a lehce do něj kousne, kdy Obi-Wan s výkřikem vyvrcholí.

A plnou vahou spadne do sedu.

\- - o - -

Když se znovu modrooká, nově panikařící a halabala oblečená generál Kenobi objevila na ošetřovně, protože Codymu se něco stalo, měl Helix trochu obavy. Sice si je jistý, že by jejich jedi nikdy komandérovi neublížila, ale když je posílal pryč, nebyla zrovna – jedi. Mohlo se stát cokoliv. Cokoliv ji mohlo vyprovokovat, a kdo ví, jak generál s jednou nohou na temné straně zareagovala.

Okamžitě Helix předal vedení ošetřovny Kixovi a vyrazil do komandérova pokoje. Kde ho našel v klidu ležet na lůžku, pohled upřený do stropu.

„Co se sakra stalo?“ nechápe Helix. Komandér vypadá stejně, jako když opouštěl ošetřovnu, a nikdy nejsou známky boje, ani ničeho podobného. Tak k čemu ho potřebují?

„Pohnul jsem si s krkem,“ oznámí Cody s klidem.

„Jak sis pohnul krkem? Měl jsi ležet!“ nadává Helix, i když automaticky vytáhne skener a začne zkoumat zmíněný krk.

„Asi jsem ležel nějak divně,“ usoudí Cody.

Obi-Wan vedle nich má obličej rudější než její vlasy.

„Za neuposlechnutí rozkazu ohledně klidu na lůžku, žádná bacta, stejně se nám tenčí zásoby. Dostaneš límec,“ rozhodne Helix.

\- - o - -

Když Rex poprvé uvidí Codyho s límcem na krku, což je hned ten večer, dostane takový záchvat smíchu, že se pár jeho podřízených začne bát o jeho zdraví, a jeho medik mu začne vyhrožovat hypem na uklidnění a pobytem na ošetřovně, aby ho donutil přestat. Cody kupodivu na tuto reakci nic nenamítal, jen se ušklíbnul jak tooka, co chytla toho největšího ptáka.

Pokaždé, když jeho límec uviděla generál Kenobi, okamžitě ztratila svůj jedi klid, a zrudla, že skoro zářila. I v takové situaci měl Cody onen velice spokojený úsměv ve tváři.

Vysvětlení zranění a reakcí na něj se nikdo nedočkal.


End file.
